Opposite Love
by hyacinth23
Summary: Shori Uchiha ,a carbon copy of his father while Yamanaka Hana is a very cheerful,energetic but naive and clueless girl he is the moon, she is the sun the question, Right guys TWO POLAR OPPOSITES BUT CAN THEY BE HAVE A HAPPY ENDING?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My Naruto OOCsbr /Yamanaka Hana- SaiIno eldest daughter and the older sister of Inojin in one year,an opposite to Inojin she is cheerful and energetic but clumsy and clueless to things except for ninja stuffs and etc always likes flowers and enjoys her time with her family , always hangs outbr /to Sasuke's Eldest son Shōri as bestfriends but because of closeness they have mistaken for a couple/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Disclaimer:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shori Uchiha -SasuKarin son, Sasuke's eldest son and a half brother of sarada/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"he is a carbon copy of his father and very serious and focus on being strong had a grudge on his father's wife Sakura but cared and very protective of his sister Sarada he had inherited the eyes that came to her mother( much to Sakura's dismay) he had a secret feelings for hana even though he finds her as a nuisance,trouble-maker sometimes and a TOTAL OPPOSITE of her but they stay very close and a Tsundere/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Scene 1 at the barbeque housebr /"Oi! Shōri-chan c'mon lets go to the barbeque house! im hungry!" Hana rubbed her belly and look at him in a glancebr /"Since Im hungry too lets eat, I dont want to go back at that house, Papa is not home and I cant stand that hag nagging and boasted her cooking" he mumbed"Ohhh you hated her like that?" she ask innocently he just nodded" but she is still your elder you should respe-" She was cutted by him " She dont need respect, she didnt respect my existence and my mom's dignity why should i respect someone like her?" he retorted and Hana understands then he holds her hand gently and rushed to the resturant they take a seat on a table and ordered something,after that they indulged themselves unto their food "oi,Shōri -chan I have trained alot today, Mom force me too but Im also afraid of her temper thats why i trained hard! and..." her conversation continues on Until Shōri think about something" I think I should confess to her about my feelings, I dont like her attitude but she's fun to hangout and she understands me She is like a shallow girl but she's like a sun that's giving me light and make me smile...thats it!" then he face Hana and told her about something " Hana...I have something to say to you..."then Hana stop eating and took a glance with himbr /"Hana in the longest time ,the first time we have met you followed me like a stalker, I thought you are just like a fangirl.." and he continues "But it creeps me out and you bluntly told me that you want me to be your friend because you think Im lonely, I said that I agree but I still dislike your trouble-making,clueless,clumsy attitude ,everytime that your getting in trouble I have to save your ass and I sometimes I could get dragged by your troubles..." and Hana look at him like she is eager to listen and look at him with a sparkling eyesbr /"Hana, But even all of that you have given me meaning to my life I almost end up as a deliuequent because of my messed up life,but you..you made me smile.." Then he hold Hana's hand and confessed in a loud voice"Yamanaka Hana.., will you be my Girlfriend and I will be the best boyfriend you could ever had.."then everyone around seems shocked because of his confession and little did the two know that the KONOHA 12br /(except neji and Sakura) heard and all shocked at the confession and even Sasuke is present then Hana unexpectedly had an EARPHONE on her ears and she take it off that makes Shōri'S Face in a depression lookbr /"What...the.." Then Hana smiled innocently and cluelessly glance at himbr /"Huh...Shōri-chan..Gomenasai hehehe .what did you say earlier Im busy listening to this music and I cant hear you earlier?" then still humilated and pointed comedically at her knowing that their parents and their friends seating next to their table with sweatdrops" WHY ARE YOU SO CLUELESS! I CANT SAY IT AGAIN YOU CLUELESS WOMAN!" then Hana in a wide of shock and clueless face apologizing again and again" Nani ! Gomene Shōri-chan!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"And That's all tell me if you like it or not i respect your opinions/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"If you want me to continue just tell mebr /just to entertain you fans for a while/p 


End file.
